narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nagato
"He grew into a tall man" I don't think so... Yahiko was only 176.5 cm(5ft9.5) and to me Nagato looked a bit shorter than that.. that is not tall that is average. (talk) 09:47, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :At least for Japan, I think that's tall. Omnibender - Talk - 23:16, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Leader of Akatsuki? I recognize that Tobi had conspired with Nagato after Yahiko's death, but given how Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were the original founders and that Nagato himself actually believed and commanded the organization as its respective leader, isn't it more accurate to say that Tobi was mainly a benefactor to the organization (one that manipulated Nagato and Akatsuki as a whole) than being the literal recognized leader? It doesn't help that Tobi was acting as a representative for Madara himself (as if he were actually Madara) when he confronted Konan when he claimed that he was the one who "gave" Nagato his eyes (we all know it was actually the real Madara and not Tobi), so a lot of his declaration were practically hyperbole at that point. It doesn't help that despite his claim that he created Akatsuki even before Yahiko did, this proved to be false as Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were acting independently before they even met Tobi. I've seen other articles reflect this, but I noticed that on Nagato's page it's probably the only one where this isn't exactly clear about it. So is it perhaps possible to change the wording of Nagato's opening entry to better reflect this? --DementedP (talk) 16:04, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Never mind, I fixed it myself. --DementedP (talk) 02:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) His Settei height I cannot tell if it says 173.5, 174.5, or 175.5cm, here it is you tell me yourselves what you think, then we can add it. http://i1295.photobucket.com/albums/b624/ItachiWasAHero/NagatoEdo.png ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC) After some analyzing of the image, that cannot be a 2 because it does not match any of the 2's on the other settei, and it cannot be a 3 or a 5 because it does not match them or have the same curves, it is a 4 so Nagato is 174.5cm tall until we get better settei of him or further databook info. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 20:50, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I found this image at another angle, it seems to say 175.5 not 174.5. Just to clear that up for now. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 05:12, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Since we usually use photos from when a character is introduced rather than their current appearance for example do you guys think it would be more appropriate to use a photo of Nagato during the founding of Akatsuki? It would certainly be brighter and look better in the infobox, and it corresponds with what we normally do for articles. Thoughts? --M4ND0N (talk) 07:05, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Shouldn't be a problem. We'd prefer to see the image first.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 07:30, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Except Nagato wasn't introduced during the founding of Akatsuki. We first saw him as a child in a flashback, and then we saw him as an emaciated adult. As far as current events go, Nagato was introduced as the emaciated adult. Same thing happened with Dodai. We were introduced to him in a flashback, where we saw him as a young man, but once he was introduced in the main plot, present time, he was older, so that's the image we use. Omnibender - Talk - 01:47, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but when we saw Obito in the main present timeline we still used a photo of him as a child, since he was revealed in Kakashi Gaiden. this is the photo I had in mind, but obviously we'd need to find one with higher resolution if everyone's on board. --M4ND0N (talk) 18:30, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :But Kakashi Gaiden wasn't a flashback, this wasn't a character recalling or thinking back to it. Omnibender - Talk - 20:31, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Either way, we use Obito's photo from KG because that's how he appeared in his debut. It's true though, Nagato appeared as a kid when he was first revealed, so I don't see a problem with using a photo from that time frame either. I think when it comes down to it there just aren't any high quality photos of Nagato as he appeared in the present storyline, since you only see him in the dark while they're inside Konan's tree. I think for that reason we'd be better off choosing a photo of his younger self. --M4ND0N (talk) 23:04, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'd agree with that the ph0to you uploaded of nagato was really good M4ND0N I placed that in his appearance section but I'd be happy using that in the inbfobox --Root根 11:22, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, but the image lacks the Amegakure's symbol in his headband. It could be used for other purposes if the symbol exists. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 11:48, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Well there aren't really a lot of viable photos of Nagato out there to use for his infobox. In my opinion a picture of him as a child would work better since that's how he appeared in his debut in the manga and the only photos of him as an adult are way too dark. --M4ND0N (talk) 03:58, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'm with Omnibender on this one. As he made his debut as a emaciated adult, that is the image that should be used. Tobi SHOULD be using his orange mask image because that was what he debut in, but I'm sure people would go full anal if you tried to disassociate him from his child appearance.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 04:41, August 17, 2013 (UTC) That's not actually true. Kakashi Gaiden came out before the debut of Part II of the manga, so Obito first appeared in those chapters, and Nagato first appeared as a kid during Jiraiya's fight with Pain. In any case the current image isn't very good since you can barely see him, so that's one of my main concerns here. EDIT: --- Unless we're talking about when they made their debut in the present timeline, and not their debut in the manga. But like I said if we can find ANY photo of Nagato with better lighting, even one where he's emaciated, then it should be used, but I'm throwing out options here because there's no real harm in using a photo of him when he's young either. --M4ND0N (talk) 05:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :I do agree with M4ND0N i think their is some good photos of him when the akatsuki was starting out I will look for something their but shakhmoot or norleon could get something good --Root根 08:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Nagato's Game Debut I don't pretend to be an expert on the Naruto's Games, having never played one myself, but if we are using Nagato's debut as the simple fact that one of his Paths of Pain are shown, then wouldn't Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 be his real game debut, because it came out in 2009. It can't be Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, because that came out in 2010, when Heroes 3 came out in 2009. Omega64 (talk) 04:28, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :You are correct. His debut was Heroes 3 and should be changed accordingly. I will do so now. Feel free tochange your answer on the Naruto Answers Wiki now that you have a new answer. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 04:40, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Well the thing with that is that I would like to use his proper game debut, and I will wait until it is changed to change the answer.Omega64 (talk) 04:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Nagato's debut should be when he first appeared as himself, as the red haired person. If Nagato appeared in Heroes 3 in as the red haired child, even if in a flashback, then yes, that would be his debut. Otherwise, it should be changed to whenever red haired Nagato was first seen. Omnibender - Talk - 04:51, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::After consideration, Omnibender is right. It should be when Nagato first physically appeared. Omega, his debut would in fact be Storm 2.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 05:00, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::I can definitely follow that logic, however it does cause some inconsistency. Nagato is credited with a debut in Road to Ninja, however, Nagato himself never appeared in Road to Ninja, just his Deva Path. The wikia even marks to special with (Pain). If we are talking about full blown appearances, then shouldn't we remove this? Omega64 (talk) 05:18, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes, I believe we should. Omnibender - Talk - 16:25, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Senju Lineage If I'm not mistaken, is Nagato a Senju as well? ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 11:10, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :As much as Naruto. Seelentau 愛議 11:12, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Studio Pierrot extra height additions to trivia section. In the Trivia Section, would it be ok to add his Kid, and Teen heights?? He was 149cm when he first met Jiraiya, and 163cm when Jiraiya left them. That seems like interesting info the people might want to know. Should I add it?? I need some consensus on this guys. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:05, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :It's just objective data, so I think that's ok. Omnibender - Talk - 17:47, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok, ok I'll add the data where I can. Starting with Nagato. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 20:15, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Yin–Yang Release I may very well be forgetting something obvious here, but where was he stated to be a user of Yin–Yang Release? Did that just carry over from Jiraiya's no longer canon line about him using all six natures? Unless I'm mistaken, Yin–Yang Release wasn't even mentioned until Obito's explanation of Izanagi to Konan, was it? Excluding Izanagi users, the only confirmed users should be Hagoromo, Madara, and Obito.--BeyondRed (talk) 03:56, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's because of the ominous sixth nature he was said to have mastered. • Seelentau 愛議 07:36, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, 6th basic nature is no longer canon, because it was illogical to begin with. If Yin and Yang were a part of the basic nature transformations, then that would have meant that there had to be 8 nature transformations with YYR being the eight, not sixth. It didn't make sense for yin release and yang release to not count as natures but for YYR to count, so I assume that's why Kishi retconned it.--Elveonora (talk) 09:31, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Bumping this--Elveonora (talk) 12:40, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :The one thing I know is that in a posterior editing, the Jiraiya comment was changed, either from 6 natures to 5, or 5 to 6. Omnibender - Talk - 14:04, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ::6 to 5 in the seventh issue of volume 41. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:09, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Telepathy? Nagato showed some telepathy in chapter 327 pg 15-16 when he communicated with Hidan & Kakuzu telling them to help seal the sanbi (stupid move btw since they could have killed their enemy & instead, just left them with a lot of info which hurt Akatsuki in the end). Shouldn't the long range telepathy be noted in the abilities section?--Deathmailrock (talk) 17:56, June 17, 2014 (UTC) That's kind of an application of Magic Lantern Body Technique if I'm not mistaken. Omnibender - Talk - 18:06, June 17, 2014 (UTC) While It could be the basis of the Magic Lantern Body Technique, it's still nor the Magic Lantern Body Technique. In the end, even if it's official name isn't given, it was a form of Telepathy similar to the Yamanaka clan's Mind Body Transmission Technique (I'm not saying that it is the Mind Body Transmission Technique, just similar). It should be noted in his ability section, even if the ability doesn't have a name or page itself, to acknowledge that he could telepathically speak to his subordinates.--Deathmailrock (talk) 22:26, June 25, 2014 (UTC) let's solve this right now. Seelentau and Suzaku, we need the tankobon raws for Jiraiya's sentence regarding Nagato's nature release mastery translated. Because I swear it said he mastered ALL and that includes, yin-yang and its parent releases. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 15:42, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :You can see See's comment only 2 topics above...--Elveonora (talk) 15:56, June 25, 2014 (UTC) I saw that but what is confusing me is viz made it 6 anyways http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=707977 This guy has posted the viz release of the sentence and it it clearly says 6 natures. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:18, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :Depends on if it's an old viz scan or the newer--Elveonora (talk) 16:26, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::The text was changed in a later edition of the chapter in the Japanese volume, this has been brought up already. Omnibender - Talk - 16:41, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Who cares about VIZ? Their translations are as official as the German ones. They're third class reference material, while the Japanese manga is first class. And there, it was changed from six to five, so we obviously should follow that. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) So all in all, as final as it gets. Databook 3 AND japanese tankobon state it as 5 and not 6? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:06, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:06, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I just remembered something Seel, aren't those black rods made from Yin Yang Release?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 08:36, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :No. They're made from Madara's will and probably Nagato's blood and chakra, according to some side-comment by Kishimoto a few years ago. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:43, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Wouldn't the fact that Obito and Madara have both created chakra rods and possess Yin-Yang Release and Rinnegan be enough of a contextual connector that Rinnegan = Yin-Yang Release? And if you consider the fact that Obito referred to Nagato as the Third Six Paths and the 6th element likely referred to Yin-Yang Release? This strikes me as one of those things that simply is not going to be spoon fed to us now. There are obvious clues in the manga, we just need to make a decision based on them. If it wasn't clear already, I'm in favour of listing as Nagato as a Yin-Yang user.--Reliops (talk) 01:39, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Did Obito create chakra rods? I can't remember. Madara didn't possess the Rinnegan when he created the rods, though. And the 6th nature was corrected in the Japanese manga, so we shouldn't act like it's still a thing. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:20, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Obito at least made Chakra Receivers (several in fact) to bind the jinchuriki, but the only time we actually see him make any on screen was when he used his Truth Seeking Balls to create makeshift ones. We know Madara can make some, as he screwed over Hashirama and Tobirama with a few. Nagato making them is obvious.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) My right testicle is the price if I'm wrong about the rods being will materialization and not Rinnegan stuff--Elveonora (talk) 10:52, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :::The chakra receivers used to bind the beasts were made by Madara. He even said that Obito should use them for the Rikudo techniques, which in turn were used to bind the beasts. The rods are Will Materialization. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:03, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::If it were on me, I would have long merged Chakra Receiver Manifestation with Will Materialisation they are obviously the same. In fact Madara made the rod in the same scene he thought he also did Black Zetsu, so yeah. It would also explain why Gedo Mazo had the rods in its navel, being Kaguya and all--Elveonora (talk) 11:06, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :::The rods are really his creation. He just can't create a sentient life form. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:09, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::He likely could considering he thought he had made Black Zetsu, but that's irrelevant--Elveonora (talk) 11:10, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hm. I think we can keep it like it is for now, since we most likely will get an explanation later. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:11, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :I think we may get an answer relatively soon. If Black Zetsu vanishes the moment Kaguya dies, Will Materialization and Chakra Receiver Materialization are the same, considering in the case of the latter, the rods vanish after their maker's death--Elveonora (talk) 11:15, August 11, 2014 (UTC) You guys are talking about a special type of release but as far as i know, jiraiya said he mastered the 5 "BASIC" releases did he not? Munchvtec (talk) 12:26, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. That's why it was changed from 6 to 5. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:33, August 11, 2014 (UTC) so this topic is irrelevant then. Munchvtec (talk) 12:35, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Infobox image? To avoid starting an all out edit war, let's discuss which photo is better suited. The original or a recent alternative uploaded by me? Personally I find the lighting on the original to be flat out awful, and given both versions, the only pro to keeping it is the fact that it's not a flashback image. The pros for the alternative, however, are better lighting, a better angle, better view of his face, and despite being a flashback image, it represents who he is just fine because 90% of the series shows Nagato like this whether he's in flashbacks or reincarnated, and he's only showcased as he appears in the original image for several chapters/episodes. Overall I think the one I uploaded looks nicer in the article overall. What do you guys think? --Mandon (talk) 06:59, August 14, 2014 (UTC)